warning the others
by Leaves are fun
Summary: The reds are planning to destroy the others. Can Zoom and master T warn them in time? I DONT OWN BF5
1. Chapter 1

"That is the last time i drink coffe befour bed" said Zoom opening the fridge. "It was mid nite in the hub and everyone was sound a sleep. Carrots, brocole, ah yes. Red bull. This will help me get to sleep." Zoom walked out of the kitctchen and headed for his room.

"Daw" said Zoom falling on his knees. "What happening to me?" Zoom looked down at his hands. A blue clear substance was coming out of them. Same with the other parts of his body parts. "Help" croaked Zoom from the pain. Zooms body fell flat on the floor. The blue substance stopped coming out and a exoskellton of his zooms body was the form of it. "What. I Why am i staring at my own body? Zoom looked down. Oh my god i'm a gohst! But am i dead?" 

"Yo Satnford ake up yelled Spinner. I'm making pancakes."

Spinner walked into the kitchen and saw Zoom on the floor. "Zoom. Zoom? Are you okay? Spinner turned Zoom over and checked his pulse. "No pulse. Sage i need help! Come on Zoom wake up."

"Spinner i'm here" yelled Zoom. "Zoom exstened his hand and touched Spinner but his hand went right through him. What?"

The team and Sage all came running in.

"What happned" asked Vert?

"I found Zoom on the floor with no pulse."

"Wait guys" yelled Zoom. "Duh why cant they here me."

Because you are in spirit form.

"What" said Zoom. Zoom turned around to see master takeyasu in the same form he was in.

"Master. What happened? Why am i in this stage?"

"Zoom we mut go" said Master takeyasu.

"What why? I need to stay here with the others. "

"No we must go. I will tell you more later."

Fine. The two walked out of the hub and out the grauge. 


	2. why

**Sorry this is short :(**

"Okay master what the hell is happening" screamed Zoom. "Why am i a ghost! Or what ever i am." Zoom started pacing back in forth.

"Zoom calm down" said Master t.

"Calm down! calm down! I'm a friggin gohst! How can i be calm. This is how calm i get when i'm a ghost! Zoms face was steaming red.

"Zoom i have brought you here to tell you urgent news. The red senteints are plannig to attack your team."

Zooms face turned from angry to a more calmer face.

"We need to warn your team befour its to late" said master T.

"But why did you turn me into a ghost?"

"I had to Zoom. This is the omly way i could comunicate with you."

"But couldint you just-"

Zooms face turned to a stunned. "Your dead! But how?"

"When i was stranded on the reds home world i was beaten and eventualy killed. I fought off krytus for many moths. I tried to escape but he would always cetch me. But onto a more inpotant matter."

"Master T took out a glowing floating ball."

"Whats that" asked Zoom?

"Quit you will see."

The ball projected a image of Krytus and his team.

"Battle force 5 will be destroyed" yelled Krytus.

"We will take this battle key mofify it and get to earth. Were Sage and battle force 5 will be destroyed!"

"What time will we go" asked Kyburi.

"We will leave tomarow. We'll sneek up on them when there sleeping and wam." Krytus slapped his hands together. "We get in there and slay the battle force 5. "And Sage" said Krytus with a huge smirk on his face. "Will be mine to kill!"

The other red senteints cheered.

The ball shrunk down and dispered.

"We have to stop them" said Zoom.

"Zoom we cant stop them" said Master T. "We must warn the others."

**Really sorry for the late update but i was practicing for a huge music festivil. please review.**


	3. reds

**Sorry its short.**

"Well then lets go warn the others" said Zoom.

"Its not that easy" said Master T making a depreseed face." I can take you out of your body but i cant get you vack into your body."

"What! You mean i cant save my team." Zoom's face turned red.

"You can save your team Zoom. If we can find a rare plant on the red senteint moon we can transfer your soul back into your body. If we can do it in time."

"Master we will" said Zoom puting a hand on Master T's shoulder. "But befour we go i need to check on my team. "

Zoom floated off into the hub and found his team.

"Is Zoom alright" said Vert leaning over the infirmary bed with a concerned voice.

"Zooms heart beat has stopped" said Sage.

The tam all gasped.

"But For some strange reason he still has brain waves."

"So what does that mean" asked Spinner?

"I'm am not sure spiinner" replied Sage. "But somehow I do not belive Zoom is dead. I belive he is still somehow alive."

"Dont worry guys" said Zoom. "I'll be back soon. "

"I'm sorry about this Zoom" said Master T walking up to Zoom.

"Dont be master. I'll do any thing to keep my team safe."

"And thats why your the chosen one Zoom. You wont give up and you will ptotect the people you love."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm the chosen one. Just get us the key to the red senteint home world."

"Yeah were noy goig to use a key Zoom" said master T. "I got something better."

"What do you mean by that" asked Zoom with a scared face.

Master T pulled out a cube.

"What are you doing with that" asked Zoom.

"This is the fun part."

Master T pushed the button on the cube. A huge vortex formed and sucked Zoom and Master T into it.


	4. casatrox

**I'm so so so sorry for the late update!**

Zoom pov

We were sucked into the cube and were tossed into a spinning vortex.

"Whats happening" i yelled looking around at the sinning red walls.

"We are being transported to the reds home world" replied master T.

"Cool."

The reds walls faded.

"What is this place" I said looking at the dark metal doors with stained blood on them.

"This is the reds homeworld."

"Naw. This is something diffrent its almost ike a gladiater ring. "

Bang. Big metal doors shut around them.

"Humans" said Krytus in a stadium loft. "Be prepaed to fight!"

"How can he see us" I in a scared tone.

"Your freinds cant see us but krytus can."

"Humans you thought you could warn your little freinds."

"How do you know about our plnas krytus" yelled Zoom.

"Silly human i know all. Casatrox! Come out and meet your new play toys."

"I got a baad feeling about this."

"Metal doors opened and revealed a red faced monster. It had cracks of skin in it and they were oozing blood and guts. It was in a black robe with giant metel legs.

"What do we do mater" i asked?

"We must fight it."

"What! We cant fight a thing like that! We would need the chopper."

"Who says you dont have a chopper. "

"What are you thinking?"

Master T spread out his arms and legs and a yellow substance fromed around him.

I sheiled my eyes and looked in amazment.

The flash faded away.

I looked over and saw master T sitting in a yellow and

green car.

"Nice ride. Now how do i do that?"

"Spread your arms and legs and concitrate. "

I did as i was told and concentrated. "Nothings happening!"

"Think Zoom think" Said master T as he cut up the monster with his blades on his car.

Come on Zoom concentrate i whispered to my self. I could feel energy coming around me as i was lifted off the ground. The energy faded away from me and i looked at a perfect replica of the chopper. "Sweet."

I hopped on the chopper and drove towrda master T and the monster." Hows it going?"

"You could of goten here earlier Zoom."

"Shut up". I went off a rock and went into flight mode. Now lets see if you can take my blades. I went up to the monsters fce and cut him. Blood came out like a waterfall.4

"Zoom forget the monster we have to go after Krytus" yelled Master T.

"Right!" I drove off towrdstowrds were krytus went and stopped. Were is he i thought to my self.

Right then and there krytus jumped down frroma rock and took me by the neck and held me up.

"You will not reunin my plans" yelled Krytus.


	5. battle part 1

Zoom POV

Krytus's hands were wrapped around me tight. I tried to move and escape but his hands were to tight.

"Human your team will be destroyed" yelled Krytus. "You thought you could save them. Your pathectic!"

Krytus slammed me against the ground as hard as he could. I screamed in pain and tried to get up but i was to weak.

"Assemble the teams" said Krytus to Kyburi. "I will be there shortly. After i take care of this one. "

"Krytus!"

Krytus shot around to see master T standing there with a angry face.

"Zoom get back to the others. Take this plant press it agaisnt you chest when you get back and you'll be transported back into your own body. Use this cube to get transpported back."

Master T tossed me the items. "Go Zoom go! I'll be okay!"

I pressed the buton on the cube and the huge vortex appeared.

"No" krytus yelled running towrds me!

Befour he could get to me i was sucked in and the vortex disapered.

"You will pay for that human" said Krytus.

I was tossed around in the vortex and was dumped out on the ground of hot salt flats. I looked around and saw that i was right out side the hub. It was about mid night.

"No time to loose" i said getting up and running to the hub. I ran in and took the elavater down. I waited for the elavater to stop and clutched the plant. I quitly ran over to the infermary an found my body lying on the cot." I hope this works" i said to my self. I took off leaf from the plant and pressed it against my bodys chest. My body started to glow as i could feal my soul get sucked into my body.

My eyes shot open. I sat up in my bed and looked at my self. "Yes" i said! "I'm back in my body." I jumped up and ran out of infermery. "I got to find a way to warn the others. I got it." I ran into the main hall and pressed the intruder alert button. The loud speakers went off making siren noises.

Everyone ran into the main hall.

"Guys" i said Running up to them.

"Zoom" yelled Vert! "Your alive!"

"Yeah i am! But the reds are going to attack-"

The wall exsploided and the reds came in.

"Humans were is Sage" yelled Krytus!


	6. some romance! Or maby not:

Zoom pov

"Krytus i dont know how you got here but your not getting sage" yelled Vert. "Zoom go find Sage and get out of here. Will hold off krytus and his team."

"Okay" i said. I ran off and found Sage on her computer. Between breaths i said "Sage! Krytus! Is here! I need to get you out of here! "

" about the others" she said.

"No time there holding off krytus and his team. Lets go."

I shot around with Sage and saw a big red faced Krytus.

"Krytus" i yelled.

"Human i gues you couldint warn you freinds in time mocked" Krytus.

What did you do to them Krytus!

Lets just say they wont be wakeing up soon.

"Sage get out of here. I'll take care of Krytus."

"Be careful" she whipered running through the door.

"I defeated you once Krytus and i'll do it again. "

"Human you will fear my rath! "

I charged at Krytus and he did to. Faces boiling with rage we clashed together.

We were both knocked backwards by the fall.

"Your weak krytus" i said Getting to my feet.

"Never call me weak!"

Krytus formed his hand into a sword and stabbed it into my chest. Just missing my heart. I whalled in pain as i fell to my knees.

"Krytus" yelled a mystirouse voice.

Krytus shot around with flames in his eyes. "Sage" he quitly yelled.

"I wont let you hurt him" she said exsteding her arms.

"Little sister you are clueles" said Krytus. "Risking your life for this pathectic human."

"He is not pathectic" Sage shot back! "He is my true love."

I couldint belive what i just i heard. Could my ears really be right? Know way! I was stabbed in the chest. I'm loosing blood by the second. My hearing is probally at it's worst right now. Know way she could of said She loved me! Or maby she did. As i was confused krytus walked over to me picked me up and slammed me down on the ground.I whalled in pain as my spine cracked.

"That does it krytus: yelled Sage! Your going down! She sent a blue electric shot through her hands and it hit krytus straight in the chest started to crack and his anti matter shot out.

"Zoom" she yelled in a cocerned voice running over.

"Hey sage" i said in a weak voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a few blood stains i chuckle. I will be-"

I was cut off by myself coughing up blood and collasping onto the floor. My eyes almost closing but the last thing i saw was a blue figure hovering over me. Everything went black.


	7. last chapter

Zoom pov

My eyes slowly opened. As i looked around i elized i was in the infirmary. I slowly got up but slowly went down because of the pain it caused me. I rembered my battle with krytus. I rember Sage saying she loved me. As i was drowning in my thought Spinner came in. I closed my eyes.

"Best part of when people are asleep is drawing on them" said Spinner opening a sharpe.

Spinner slowly took the marker to my face. I opened my eyes and yelled.

Spinner shot up falling back wards. "Zoom. Zoom Your alive" said Spinner. "I got to go tell the others. Guys get in here Zooms alive!"

"The others all ran in with happy faces."

"Dude your alive" yelled A.J. sqeezing Zoom.

"Its good to see you to A.J." i said.

Sage floated in. I had a flash black of her saying i love you. Could that really have happned? Uh! I'm so confused.

"Everyone i must tell you to leave" said Sage. "I have to run some final tests on Zoom."

The team all said there good byes and walked out of the room.

"So what test are you going to run" i asked?

"Zoom" said Sage. "When you saved me from krytus. I felt a spark. Someting inside of me just clicked. Thats hwen i relized. You are-"

The one" i finished for her.

I looked into her blue glowing eyes. She looked into my hazel nut eyes. We both bent down and kissed.

**Well thats how it ends. I'm probally going to make two more storys.**

**flying solo-Zoom,A.J., Tezz, Agura, Shermen, spinner and Stanford are all captured by diffrent enemys. Leaving Vert to rescue them.**

**Get a job you teenage punks-BF5 have to all get jobs because Sage cant make them any money.**


End file.
